Pantomime Kaisoo Ver
by kianaevellyn
Summary: (REMAKE) Kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis datar, terbully, dan pendendam. Dendamnya sudah terlalu dalam hingga membuatnya jatuh sampai kedasar. Tapi bagaimana jika suatu saat Kai datang dan menawarkan sesuatu? Mungkinkah Kyungsoo akan menerimanya sementara yang menjadi dendamnya adalah Kai sendiri?/Kai/Kyungsoo/Kaisoo/and Other
1. Chapter 1

Mereka memanggilnya Kyungsoo. Seorang gadis dengan wajah manis namun begitu datar. Hidupnya yang tak pernah tersentuh gurauan membuat Kyungsoo jauh dari kata 'pertemanan'.

Kyungsoo tahu, jika hidup seperti ini tak akan membuatnya dapat bersosialisasi dengan baik. Namun ketika rasa nyaman itu datang, Kyungsoo lebih memilih mempertahankan dari pada harus bersikap munafik.

.

.

 **PANTOMIME Kaisoo ver.**

 **Kim Kai**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **and Other**

 **.**

 **Bullyng, Angst, GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **kianaevellyn**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini FF Remake dari nuna author Kim Jong Soo 1214

Aku ngefans banget sama tulisannya.

Awalnya ini Fanfic Meanie dari Seventeen, dan kurubah menjadi Kaisoo.

Tidak ada yang dirubah kecuali cast-nya.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Plak!

Tak!

Bugh!

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Menikmati bau amis dan juga guyuran air serta bungkusan tepung mengenai kepalanya. Rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang sudah lepek sedari tadi. Posisinya bersimpuh ditanah, hingga membuat tiga gadis yang berdiri didepannya tertawa semakin kencang.

Sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Kyungsoo. Merelakan seragam sekolahnya kotor akibat noda telur juga saus. Memuluskan perasaan puas yang didapat oleh tiga gadis itu.

Kyungsoo tak melawan. Bukannya ia tak bisa, Kyungsoo hanya tak mau. Melawan mereka bertiga sama halnya dengan memperpanjang masalah. Kyungsoo juga tak menangis. Untuk apa? Toh setiap hari ia merasakannya. Jikapun ia harus menangis, maka ia harus lebih keras memeras air matanya.

"Rasakan, kau jalang!"

Plak!

Satu tendangan telak Kyungsoo dapat pada lengannya. Gadis itu tersungkur jatuh. Membuat rambut lepeknya semakin kotor akibat tanah yang menempel. Kyungsoo tetap diam. Membuka perlahan kedua matanya ketika ia rasa sakitnya mulai menghilang. Menatap lurus kedepan dengan kosong tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau terus mencari muka kepada Lee Seonsaem. Kau pikir kau itu siapa, hah? Kau merasa jika dirimu adalah ratu terpintar disekolah ini? Jangan berkhayal!"

Baekhyun, satu dari tiga gadis itu memukul keras kepala Kyungsoo. Meluapkan rasa kesalnya pada gadis yang sudah tak memiliki daya dibawahnya.

"Dengar!" kali ini Luhan, gadis pemilik rambut lurus itu berjongkok dan menekan rahang Kyungsoo kuat-kuat, "Kau bukan siapa-siapa disini! Bersyukur saja kau bisa sekolah karena bantuan dari orang tua kami. Jadi jangan banyak tingkah. Atau rahasia tentang Ayahmu yang dipenjara itu akan menyebar didinding sekolah esok hari!" lalu menyentak rahang Kyungsoo kasar.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam pada Luhan. Terselip dendam ketika nama Ayahnya dibawa pada masalah mereka. Jika Kyungsoo mau, bisa saja ia memukul Luhan saat itu juga. Tapi Kyungsoo cukup tahu diri. Apa yang dikatakan Luhan tak semuanya salah.

"Sudahlah, dia sudah menerima hukumannya. Kita hentikan sampai disini, eoh?" Minseok berkata lirih. Sambil membawa beberapa tepung ditangannya, gadis mungil itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut yang sulit ditebak.

Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap Minseok sebentar, kemudian mendengus kasar. Berbalik arah untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Minseok sendirian ditaman belakang sekolah.

"Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati dengan apa yang kau lakukan." lalu Minseok ikut berbalik mengikuti langkah kedua temannya yang sudah lebih dulu didepan.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam diam. Menatap punggung kecil yang pergi menjauh itu dengan seribu kalimat yang mengganjal dikerongkongannya.

' _Seandainya...'_

 _._

 _._

Pelajaran sudah dimulai 20 menit yang lalu ketika Kyungsoo memasuki kelas. Hong Seonsaem yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas terbengong karena melihat anak didiknya begitu berantakan. Rambut Kyungsoo sedikit basah dengan baju olahraga melekat ditubuhnya, juga sandal UKS yang Kyungsoo kenakan semakin membuat Hong Seonsaem bertanya-tanya.

"Maaf saya terlambat, Saem." Kyungsoo berucap datar.

"Apa kau sakit?" Hong Seonsaem bertanya penuh kekhawatiran.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan tanpa ekspresi berarti. Ia melirik kearah teman-temannya yang tertawa tertahan melihat penampilannya saat ini. Kyungsoo tahu, menjadi orang terkucilkan memang terasa menyakitkan. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mencoba acuh. Dirinya tak lagi bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mau marah pun percuma.

Hong Seonsaem menghela napas maklum, "Baiklah. Segera duduk dan keluarkan bukumu."

Kyungsoo membungkuk sedikit kemudian mulai berjalan kebangkunya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, seseorang dengan tatapan elang tengah mengawasinya sedari tadi. Seseorang yang duduk dibangku paling belakang. Seseorang yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo dalam diam.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dilorong kelas saat itu. Ia pacu langkahnya lebar-lebar ketika suara bisikan terdengar ditelinganya. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang tersenyum remeh, mencemooh, juga menatapnya tak suka. Apa pedulinya? Kyungsoo hanya tak ingin berada ditengah-tengah manusia tak berhati macam mereka. Mereka terlalu sempit dalam berpikir. Hanya bisa mengikuti arus bicara orang-orang disekitarnya tanpa tahu bagaimana fakta yang sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo bahkan sudah terbiasa ketika dirinya memasuki kantin dengan tatapan menusuk dari masing-masing manusia yang melihatnya. Bahkan tak jarang pula sebuah jegalan telak ia dapat hingga membuatnya jatuh pun mangkuk nasinya bercecer dilantai. Kyungsoo tak bergeming ketika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Kyungsoo hanya akan membereskan sisa nasinya dan berjalan keluar kantin tanpa ekspresi dan merelakan waktu makan siangnya terlewat begitu saja.

Kyungsoo lebih suka menyendiri. Menghindari segala bisik yang mungkin akan membuat hatinya semakin terluka. Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo masih seorang manusia. Rasa sakit, tertekan, juga marah masih dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas meskipun itu semua tertutupi dengan sikap acuhnya.

Seperti saat ini, gadis itu memilih berdiam duduk dibelakang sekolah sambil memasang earphone untuk menyumpal telinga, mengalihkan rasa sakit akibat perlakuan kasar teman-temannya. Sambil memejamkan mata, menunggu matahari bergulir kebarat dan mendapatkan kebebasaanya untuk sementara.

.

.

"Lihat, siapa yang datang, teman-teman." Luhan berteriak kencang hingga mengalihkan atensi seluruh isi kelas pada Kyungsoo. Termasuk seseorang yang tengah tertidur dibangku pojok paling belakang. Lelaki tan itu membuka mata, namun tak berniat bangun untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia hanya mendengarkan apa yang akan gadis itu katakan pada seluruh kelas pagi ini, seperti biasa.

Kyungsoo, sang tersangka utama yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian mencoba tak mempedulikan. Ia berjalan tenang menuju bangkunya lalu duduk seolah tak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya.

Luhan yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu masuk kelas kini mulai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo disusul Bakhyun juga Minseok. Dengan senyum miring yang ia pamerkan, Luhan duduk diatas meja Kyungsoo dengan tenangnya. Melipat kedua tangan didepan dada kemudian menatap penuh cemooh.

"Uhh... rupanya ratu terpintar disekolah sudah mulai berani masuk kelas tanpa memberi salam terlebih dulu padaku, eoh?" Luhan memainkan poni Kyungsoo dengan jari-jari lentiknya, menimbulkan tawa tertahan dari seluruh penghuni kelas saat itu.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, tak berniat meladeni ucapan Luhan sama sekali. Pandangannya tetap lurus kedepan meskipun Luhan mulai menarik-narik rambut panjangnya.

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo, "Kau tahu bukan, jika seseorang yang tak mematuhi aturan kelas akan mendapatkan apa?" lalu tersenyum sinis.

Kyungsoo masih diam meskipun ia mulai merasakan nyeri pada bagian kepala karena Luhan menarik rambutnya sedikit kuat.

Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo karena tak mendapatkan reaksi. Kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun dan memberi gestur seperti biasa.

Mengerti, Baekhyun segera mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, berdiri dibelakang gadis itu untuk kemudian mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu jatuh tersungkur kelantai.

Bruk!

Suara gedebuk yang cukup kencang membuat lutut dan sikut Kyungsoo memerah karena menahan bobot tubuhnya. Kyungsoo meringis sambil mempertahankan rok pendeknya agar tak tersibak.

Seluruh siswa yang ada dikelas itu mulai bereaksi. Ada yang menertawakan, ada yang mencemooh, ada yang berbisik-bisik tak jelas, ada juga yang menatap iba namun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Ini. Bersihkan!" Luhan mengarahkan sepatu miliknya didepan wajah Kyungsoo dengan angkuh.

Kyungsoo menatap sepatu Luhan dalam diam, bahkan ekspresi yang tak berarti darinya semakin membuat Luhan kesal.

"Kau tak dengar?" Baekhyun menekan kepala Kyungsoo sedikit keras hingga pening mulai menyerang kepalanya.

Minseok menahan tangan Baekhyun ketika gadis itu akan melakukan hal itu lagi, kemudian mendengus kasar karena mata memohon dari Minseok selalu membuat Baekhyun kalah.

"Yak!" Luhan mulai berteriak hingga membuat Kyungsoo tersentak.

Bukan hanya Kyungsoo, lelaki berkulit tan yang sedari tadi tertidur dipojok kelas mulai bangun karena teriakan Luhan. Menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kekacauan yang ditimbulkan tiga gadis rusuh itu.

Mata setajam elang milik Kai menatap tajam kearah kerumunan kelas. Menangkap satu sosok berambut panjang bergelombang yang tengah terduduk dilantai dengan raut datar seperti yang ia tahu. Kai hanya ingin menyaksikan bagaimana drama kali ini akan berjalan. Tanpa ikut campur sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo enggan sebetulnya. Dirinya bukan budak, namun hal seperti ini harus ia lakukan setiap hari. Ia sudah tak mempedulikan bagaimana harga dirinya, yang perlu ia lakukan hanya menurut. Kyungsoo tak akan membuat hari-harinya lebih buruk jika ucapan Luhan tak ia dengar. Lagipula ini masih pagi, masih banyak waktu untuknya berada disekolah yang berarti akan banyak peluang bagi Luhan berbuat lebih buruk padanya jika Kyungsoo tak menurut.

Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tisu dari dalam saku blazer sekolahnya tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Senyum Luhan mengembang ketika Kyungsoo mulai memegang sepatunya, namun suara derap langkah memasuki kelas menyita atensi mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Xi Luhan!"

.

.

"Sudah kubilang kan, berhenti bersikap seperti itu." seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi berdiri tepat didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedang menyandarkan diri dibawah pohon pinus membuka matanya perlahan, mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya siang itu.

"Untuk apa?" balas Kyungsoo acuh. Kembali ia memejamkan matanya ketika dirasa lelaki itu menyamakan duduknya disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu kau lelah." lelaki itu berkata lirih. Memandang wajah manis Kyungsoo yang tertutupi lahar dingin andalannya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, tak berniat membalas perkataan itu walau ia ingin.

"Apa perlu aku membantumu pindah sekolah?"

Dan ketika pertanyaan itu yang muncul dari bibir lelaki itu, Kyungsoo membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini setiap hari."

"Kenapa? Kau kasihan padaku?"

Hening menyelimuti mereka setelah ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya, menatap tajam mata itu sebentar kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Untuk menebus kesalahanku, aku pasti bisa melewatinya. Oppa tenang saja."

Bersama itu, ia pacu langkahnya menjauh dari sana. Meninggalkan sebuah kekecewaan besar yang tercipta pada raut wajah sang lelaki tampan.

' _Harus sampai kapan, Kyungsoo_ - _ya'_

.

.

Kai tengah berjalan tenang dipinggir lapangan basket ketika kerumunan itu menyita perhatiannya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan. Kemudian mata setajam elangnya menangkap sosok kurus berambut panjang tengah berdiri kaku diantara para gadis itu. Ia tak tahu pasti, namun suara teriakan serta olokan tengah ditelan mentah-mentah olehnya.

"Sedang apa?" sebuah suara menyita atensi Kai. Ia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Jongdae dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau masih memperhatikannya?" satu suara lagi yang membuat Kai mengangkat satu alisnya seolah bertanya 'apa?'

Perkataan dari Chanyeol membuat Jongdae mengarahkan tatapannya kedepan. Kearah kerumunan yang juga tengah ditatap oleh Kai.

Jongdae menghela napas berat, "Aku semakin tak tega padanya." Lelaki bermata sipit itu duduk dibangku penonton dipinggir lapangan tak jauh dari tempat Kai berdiri.

"Apa kau hanya akan terdiam seperti ini saja?" Chanyeol menimpali.

"Memangnya aku harus berbuat apa?" tanya Kai datar seolah tak peduli dengan ucapan kedua sahabatnya.

Chanyeol serta Jongdae terdiam. Mereka sangat tahu situasi apa yang sedang terjadi. Kalaupun pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari bibir Kai, mereka tak dapat berkata apapun lagi setelahnya.

"Aku hanya berharap kau tak menyesal, Kim Kai." lalu Jongdae menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan raut kasihannya pada adegan tak pantas yang tengah berlangsung didepan mereka.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju perpustakaan setelah ia mengganti seragam sekolahnya yang kotor. Beruntung hari ini seragam cadangan yang ada didalam tasnya terselamatkan. Jadi Kyungsoo dapat mengannti seragamnya tanpa harus mengenakan seragam olahraga yang selalu menyita perhatian seluruh siswa.

Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya dibangku panjang paling belakang setelah mengambil satu buku tebal dirak sampingnya. Earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya mengalunkan nada lirih yang sedikit banyak membantu memperbaiki moodnya hari ini.

Mata bulat miliknya mengarah ke jendela kaca, menembus bias senja yang mulai bergulir pelan. Kyungsoo tak ingin beranjak meskipun jam sekolahnya telah berakhir bersamaan tujuannya ke perpustakaan beberapa saat lalu. Ia hanya ingin merasakan suasana tenang. Dan perpustakaan memang tempat yang tepat untuknya.

Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana teman-temannya dengan senyum ceria keluar gerbang sekolah seperti tanpa beban. Tertawa lebar, saling melempar candaan, dan memiliki percakapan yang menyenangkan untuk dibahas. Kyungsoo rindu saat-saat seperti itu. Kyungsoo merindukan dimana ketika dirinya dapat tersenyum lebar dan tertawa terbahak karena candaan yang terlontar dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Ya... Kyungsoo merindukan masa-masa itu.

.

.

" _Kyungsoo -ya, kau sudah selesai?" tanya gadis berambut pendek yang duduk tepat disebelahnya, mengundang perhatian dua gadis lain yang tengah berbaring diatas rumput hijau, sore itu._

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga, lalu mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Soal seperti ini terlalu mudah untukku."_

 _Gadis mungil itu mendelik, "Ck! Sombong sekali." lalu kembali berkutat pada rumus-rumus rumit yang ada didepannya._

" _Kemarikan catatanmu, biar kulihat?" seorang gadis lain bangkit dari posisi tidurannya, lalu bergerak cepat mendekati Kyungsoo kemudian mengarahkan satu tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo._

" _Wae? Kenapa kau yang memeriksa milikku? Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" Kyungsoo segera menyembunyikan bukunya dibalik punggung._

" _Aku akan mengerjakan setelah aku memeriksa milikmu." gadis berambut lurus itu mengerling jahil hingga mengundang raksi gadis berpipi chubby disebelahnya._

" _Mana bisa begitu." Kyungsoo mengerut._

" _Bisa saja. Kau lupa apa motto kita?"_

" _Milikku, milikmu. Milikmu, milikku." ketiga gadis itu berucap bersamaan –kecuali Kyungsoo. Mereka mulai merangkak ke arah Kyungsoo dengan senyum mengembang dimasing-masing wajah mereka._

 _Kyungsoo gelagapan. Tugasnya sudah susah payah ia kerjakan, dan tiga sahabatnya ini mau menyalin miliknya begitu saja? Tidak bisa, ini harus dihentikan._

" _Yak! Jangan berani-beraninya kalian mendekat, eoh?" Kyungsoo meringsut mundur. Dengan tatapan jahil ketiga gadis itu segera menyerang Kyungsoo. Menggelitiki perut Kyungsoo semangat hingga tawa lepas terbentuk dari belah bibir mereka._

" _Kau harus berbagi dengan kami, Do Kyungsoo." ucap gadis berambut pendek masih setia menggelitiki perut Kyungsoo dengan tangan mungilnya._

" _Hahahaha... yak! Kalian curaangg!"_

" _Apa kau bilang?" gadis berpipi chubby itu semakin mendekat hingga tubuhnya yang gembil menindih sebagian tubuh Kyungsoo, diikuti dua gadis lainnya. Mereka tertawa bersama, terbaring diatas rumput hijau dibawah rimbunnya pohon maple sore itu. Diiringi semilir angin musim semi, tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi keesokan harinya._

.

.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu sama sekali tak berniat mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek yang tengah ia tatap. Mengamati setiap inci sisi wajah gadis manis yang tertidur dimeja perpustakaan dengan tenang. Lelaki itu hanya diam, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan tatapan kosong yang entah mengapa.

Perang batin mulai menyergap. Lelaki itu ingin semua kembali seperti dulu. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ia juga sakit setiap kali melihat gadis manis itu terluka. Ia sakit melihat Kyungsoo diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi ego yang melingkupi hatinya seolah menghilangkan keinginan yang begitu besar. Ia cukup tahu dengan keadaannya. Dan lelaki itu memilih tak lagi menggores lukanya untuk hal remeh semacam ini.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja turun dari bus yang ia tumpangi. Pagi ini masih seperti biasa, berangkat sekolah setengah hati dengan raut datar andalannya.

Ia berjalan pelan seolah kakinya enggan menapak lingkungan sekolah yang menjadi cerita panjang dalam sejarah masa belajarnya. Kyungsoo menghela napas dalam-dalam ketika tiba-tiba kelebatan itu datang. Lalu kembali menguatkan hatinya meskipun rasa sesak semakin keras menghantam.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah ketika dari kejauhan ia melihat tiga gadis berjalan tergesa menghampirinya. Kyungsoo merasa sesuatu akan terjadi, namun ia berusaha tak mengubah ekspresinya.

"Jalang sialan!"

Plak!

Satu tamparan telak mengenai pipi Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat, merasakan panas yang seketika menyerang wajahnya. Beberapa siswa yang berada dihalaman sekolah sontak mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya dengan raut bertanya-tanya.

"Kau...!" Luhan mengangkat kembali tangannya untuk kembali menampar pipi Kyungsoo. Namun niatnya terhenti ketika Minseok menahan lengannya. Minseok cukup tahu dimana mereka saat ini. Meskipun menjadi pusat perhatian merupakan hal biasa, namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Mereka perlu membahasnya dilain tempat.

"Jangan disini." lirih Minseok. Matanya yang sipit terpancar penuh harap pada Luhan.

Gadis cantik berambut lurus itu menghela napas kasar, mencoba menahan sebentar rasa marah dan kesalnya.

"Kita keatap." ucap Baekhyun, " Kau! Ikuti kami!" lalu mereka bertiga berjalan tergesa membelah kerumunan siswa yang sudah berkumpul. Kyungsoo masih diam tak bergeming, menatap tiga punggung itu tanpa arti sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengikuti perintah Baekhyun.

Tanpa Kyungsoo tahu, sepasang mata elang tengah menatapnya dari balik gerbang sekolah. Menatapnya datar kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Sementara disisi yang lain, seorang lelaki tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ada rasa dendam ketika melihat Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa melakukan suatu tindakan. Tak tahukah seberapa besar Kyungsoo harus menanggung ini semua demi brengsek itu?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallow ^^

Perkenalkan aku author baru yang mencoba merilis Fanfic Remake. Seperti yang sudah kutulis didepan, ini Fanfic remake dari nuna author Kim Jong Soo 1214. Maaf kalau kesannya menjiplak, karena ini remake jadinya aku tidak merubah apapun kecuali castnya. Aku harap kalian menikmati.

Review, please!

Salam.

Kiki ^^


	2. Chapter 2

" _Mau pulang?" tanya Kai begitu melihat Kyungsoo berdiri dihalte bus._

 _Kyungsoo menoleh kemudian mengangguk dengan senyum tipis terukis diwajahnya._

 _Kai menyukai senyum Kyungsoo. Ia menyukai sikap Kyungsoo yang acuh namun hangat. Kyungsoo akan terlihat manis jika seperti itu._

" _Mau pulang bersama?"_

" _Memangnya kau tidak latihan basket?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran._

 _Kai menggeleng, "Hari ini libur."_

 _Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum, "Tapi belikan aku es krim coklat dikedai biasanya, ya?"_

 _Kai terkekeh. Kyungsoo akan seperti itu jika sedang bersamanya. Jika diluar terlihat acuh, namun Kyungsoo memiliki sifat manja yang hanya ditunjukkan Kai._

 _Lelaki itu mengacak pelan helaian rambut Kyungsoo, " Apapun untukmu."_

.

.

 **PANTOMIME Kaisoo ver.**

 **Kim Kai**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **and Other**

 **.**

 **Bullying, Angst, GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **kianaevellyn**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini FF Remake dari nuna author Kim Jong Soo 1214.

Kiki suka banget sama tulisannya.

Awalnya ini Fanfic Meanie dari Seventeen, dan dirubah menjadi Kaisoo.

Ada beberapa kalimat yang kiki ganti, menyesuaikan dengan alur cerita.

Dan juga tokoh Sehun, dia berubah menjadi kakak kelas.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo penuh kebencian. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap Luhan datar tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Baekhyun dan Minseok terdiam, tiada niatan memutus tali kasar tak kasat mata yang tercipta antara mereka berdua. Mereka tahu jika ini akan menjadi hal rumit dan panjang. Karena mereka tak hanya menyeret masalalu, namun juga orang tua mereka masing-masing.

"Belum cukup kau menyakitiku?" Luhan bertanya dengan tekanan dikalimatnya.

Kyungsoo belum merubah ekspresi. Ia lebih memilih diam, melihat bagaimana keadaan yang akan membuatnya kembali terjatuh.

"Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku pergi dari masalahmu? Harus berapa kali aku melakukan ini agar kau mengerti!" Luhan meninggikan volume suara hingga membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya takut. Luhan tak pernah berbicara sekeras itu sebelumnya. Ya, Baekhyun cukup tahu siapa Luhan.

"Mengapa kau membuat masalah semakin rumit, Do Kyungsoo! Kau membuat kami terpecah karena ulahmu! Dan sekarang..." Luhan tak melanjutkan. Air sudah berkumpul dikelopak mata hingga menahan suaranya taklolos begitu saja. Pandangan yang semula jernih, menjadi buram secara perlahan.

Mereka terdiam dalam keheningan. Berkutat pada pemikiran masing-masing tanpa ada yang memulai kembali bersuara.

"Kau pikir hanya dirimu yang sakit?" ucap Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

Minseok menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam. Ia menangkap raut datar Kyungsoo yang mulai berubah. Selama ini Kyungsoo hanya akan diam tanpa suara ketika mereka memperlakukannya dengan tak baik, tapi kali ini suasana begitu berbeda.

"Kau pikir hanya dirimu yang terluka?" Kyungsoo kembali berkata lirih. Bahkan hampir tak terdengar jika jarak mereka sedikit lebih jauh.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Kau menyalahkan semua tidakan ini kepadaku? Dimana hatimu?!" Luhan kembali berteriak. Ia kesal. Ia juga marah. Hanya melihat wajah Kyungsoo saja, membuat dirinya tak dapat mengontrol emosi.

"Haruskah aku membelikanmu cermin untuk semua drama yang kita mainkan?"

Luhan menggeleng tak percaya atas apa yang baru dilontarkan Kyungsoo. Dengan emosi yang sudah meluap Ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu, mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul pipi Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga.

Plak!

Kyungsoo terhuyung kesamping. Kepalanya menoleh kekiri seiring tamparan keras itu menyapa pipinya.

Minseok memejamkan mata ketika tangan Baekhyun menggenggam lengannya kuat. Ia tak sanggup melihat bagaimana kasarnya Luhan pada Kyungsoo kali ini.

"Brengsek kau!" Luhan meneriakki Kyungsoo keras.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap wajah Luhan dalam diam. Raut datarnya yang tak menunjukkan suatu ekspresi membuat Luhan semakin marah karenanya.

"Atau perlu aku menunduk untuk kembali memohon padamu, Xi Luhan!" ucap Kyungsoo penuh tekanan masih tak merubah ekspresi datarnya.

Luhan menatap benci, "Berlutut dan cium sepatuku jika itu bisa membuat keadaan kembali seperti dulu."

"Yha!"

Suara yang begitu Kyungsoo hafal. Berteriak kencang membuyarkan ketegangan yang sedang terjadi diantara kedua gadis itu. Seorang lelaki berwajah tegas dengan langkah mantab berjalan kearah mereka.

Lelaki itu berdiri tepat didepan Kyungsoo, menghadang Luhan dan menatap kedalam dua mata gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Belum puas kau, Xi Luhan?" tanya lelaki itu penuh tekanan.

"Wae? Kau ingin membelanya?" Luhan tersenyum remeh.

"Aku tidak membela siapapun. Hanya saja sikapmu sudah semakin keterlaluan. Seseorang yang bersalah memang pantas mendapat hukuman, tapi bukan seperti ini caranya!"

Luhan tertawa lebar, tawa hampa sebenarnya. Namun hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menanggapi perkataan Sehun.

"Lalu seperti apa? Membunuhnya seperti yang dia lakukan pada Ayahku?"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Jika ia tak ingat bahwa yang didepannya adalah seorang gadis, maka sudah dapat dipastikan kepalan tangan itu meluncur bebas kewajah Luhan.

"Oppa," Kyungsoo memegang kepalan tangan Sehun pelan. Ia merasa jika lelaki itu akan meledak sebentar lagi jika Kyungsoo tak melakukan sesuatu. "Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Sehun menoleh kebelakang, kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai merubah ekspresinya.

Luhan tersenyum miring, begitu lucu menyaksikan drama picisan murahan seperti itu.

"Tak ada yang perlu diselesaikan," Sehun berkata tegas kemudian kembali menatap Luhan, "Tak ada gunanya menanggapi manusia tak tahu malu sepertinya. Biarkan dia. Biar dia terkurung dendam yang akan membuatnya mati secara perlahan." kemudian Sehun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Luhan yang kini berdiri kaku ditempatnya.

' _Oppa...'_

.

.

Kyungsoo meremas ujung roknya kuat-kuat. Dadanya bergetar hebat mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya bersahutan kata dengan Luhan. Ia tak menyangka jika berbicara pada gadis itu akan menjadi momen yang menakutkan. Ucapan Luhan mengenai Ayahnya selalu membuat Kyungsoo semakin terjatuh sampai kedasar. Luhan banyak berubah, begitupun dirinya. Bahkan sesuatu yang pernah mereka janjikan bersama seolah lenyap hanya karena kesalahpahaman Luhan terhadapnya.

Kyungsoo tak tahu jika pada akhirnya masalah akan menjadi rumit seperti ini. Selama ini Kyungsoo hanya diam, berharap keadaan akan membaik seiring waktu bergulir. Tapi nyatanya keterdiamannya justru memperburuk keadaan.

"Tak seharusnya kau berkata seperti tadi." Sehun duduk disebelah Kyungsoo setelah memberikan minuman kaleng pada gadis itu.

Kyungsoo menghela napas dalam-dalam, menunduk mengamati minuman dingin yang berada didalam genggamannya tanpa suara.

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, Kyungsoo-ya."

Sehun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo sekilas kemudian membuang muka setelah menangkap raut hampa dari gadis itu.

"Oppa." Kyungsoo berkata lirih.

Sehun kembali menoleh namun tak menjawab panggilan itu.

"Biarkan aku sendiri yang mengatasinya."

"Dan melihatmu kembali dipukul berulangkali oleh Luhan? Atau melihatmu kembali basah oleh air sisa pel? Tidak!" tegas Sehun.

"Kau hanya akan memperburuk keadaan." Kyungsoo berkata sedikit bergetar. Sehun tahu itu. Kyungsoo tak pernah selemah ini. Kyungsoo tak pernah menahan tangis sekeras ini.

"Tapi-"

Ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya. Gadis itu tetap menunduk, menyembunyikan guratan yang sulit ditebak oleh Sehun.

"Jangan datang lagi. Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya sendiri." kemudian Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya kecewa.

.

.

Kai duduk melamun dipinggir lapangan basket. Melihat Chanyeol juga Jongdae mendrible bola berwarna _orange_ tanpa niatan bergabung bersama mereka. Kai menyunggingkan senyum ketika kedua sahabatnya itu saling mencela demi dapat merebut bola. Begitu pandangannya mengedar, secara tak sengaja mata tajam Kai menangkap sosok gadis berwajah sedingin es tengah duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Kai terdiam ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Seolah ingatan buruk itu kembali berkelebatan didalam kepalanya.

" _Jangan bergerak kalian!"_

Disana, Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang entah mengapa membuat dadanya sesak. Ia tak mengerti apa alasannya, namun hal itu selalu ia rasakan sejak saat itu.

" _Aku mohon jangan sakiti Ayahku, hiks..."_

Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap Kai datar. Kai juga tak tahu apa yang membayangi gadis itu hingga ia masih bisa menatapnya.

" _Jangan bertindak bodoh, Do Kyungsoo!"_

Yang Kai tahu, mereka tak lagi saling menyapa.

" _Maafkan aku, Kai..."_

Yang Kai tahu, sudah tak ada lagi senyum diantara mereka berdua.

" _DOR!"_

Kai terkesiap ketika sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya pelan.

"Melamun?" tanya seorang gadis cantik dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

Kai mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyungsoo kemudian menatap Luhan, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanyanya, dan kemudian dibalas anggukan kecil dari Kai.

Luhan tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya duduk tepat disamping Kai.

Tak tahu saja, jika seorang gadis berwajah datar masih mengamati Kai sedari tadi. Mengamati bagaimana Kai tersenyum selain padanya. Tak apa, memang itulah resiko yang harus Kyungsoo tanggung atas semuanya.

.

.

Dugh!

"Akh!"

Kyungsoo memekik kecil ketika lututnya menyentuh lantai kelas. Seorang gadis yang baru saja menjegalnya tersenyum miring, "Mian. Tidak sengaja." kemudian berlalu pergi bersama beberapa teman gadisnya begitu saja.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari posisi bersimpuhnya tanpa bantuan. Ia berjalan terpincang menuju bangkunya karena lutut yang tadi bersentuhan dengan lantai memerah dan lecet. Kyungsoo sudah biasa seperti ini. Bahkan jika mereka melakukannya setiap menit, Kyungsoo tak akan protes ataupun berteriak marah. Untuk apa? Toh imejnya sudah rusak sedari dulu. Mau membela dirinya pun tak akan ada orang yang mendengar. Untuk itu Kyungsoo lebih memilih diam, dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, berhati-hatilah." bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, sebuah plester bergambar panda jatuh diatas mejanya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala dan mendapati Minseok yang menatapnya dingin.

"Aku punya sisa satu. Itu untumu." kemudian Minseok melangkah pergi sebelum Kyungsoo sempat mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Kyungsoo memandang punggung kecil itu hingga menghilang dibalik pintu kelas. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada plester panda pemberian Minseok diatas meja. Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam-dalam, hingga tanpa sadar senyum tipis terbentuk dari bibirnya.

"Gumawo, Minseok-ie"

...

...

"Sudah menemui Kai?" tanya Baekhyun begitu melihat Luhan menghampirinya. Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian menyamakan duduknya disebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang yang membuat Luhan menatap khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan pelan.

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab. Ia memilih menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap pohon maple yang daunnya mulai berguguran.

"Aku rasa kau sedikit keterlaluan tadi." ucap Baekhyun akhirnya. Mata sipit gadis itu menerawang kelangit, menghindari tatapan Luhan yang akan membuatnya goyah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Setelah pertanyaan itu Baekhyun mulai mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan, "Yang tadi."

"Tentang Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kau tak seharusnya memukul Kyungsoo sekeras itu."

Luhan meremas rumput yang berada dibawahnya. Posisinya yang duduk berselonjor disamping Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa tak nyaman.

"Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah selama ini kita sering melakukannya dengan cara yang sama?"

"Tapi yang aku tahu kau akan berhati-hati meskipun tanganmu memukulnya. Kau tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, Lu."

Luhan tersenyum miring, "Apa kau mulai menyalahkanku atas tindakan kita selama ini?"

Baekhyun hanya diam, ia tahu tatapan yang Luhan berikan padanya bukan tatapan yang seperti biasa. Entahlah, Luhan menjadi lebih sensitif akhir-akhir ini.

Hening menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat sebelum Minseok datang dan bergabung ditengah-tengah mereka.

"W-wae? Atmosfir macam apa ini?" tanya Minseok setelah menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kedua sahabatnya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan saling membuang muka, menghindari interaksi diantara keduanya.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu? Ada apa?" tanya Minseok lagi setelah tak mendapatkan respon.

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Suasana menjadi kaku secara tiba-tiba. Hingga deheman dari Baekhyun memecah keheningan itu.

"Kau sudah menemui Hong Seonsaem?" tanya Baekhyun. Minseok mengangguk pelan untuk meresponnya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Luhan menyahut.

"Kita boleh menjenguknya besok. Hong Seonsaem bilang, kita kesana sehabis pulang sekolah saja, karena waktu berkunjung tutup setelah petang."

Luhan mengangguk, begitupun Baekhyun. Kemudian hening kembali menyelimuti.

Tak tahu saja jika didalam hati mereka merasa kosong satu sama lain. Sudah tak ada lagi candaan seperti dulu. Mereka menjadi kaku meskipun setiap hari bersama.

...

...

Kai berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalanan sepi sore itu. Dari kejauhan matanya tak lepas dari sosok gadis berambut panjang bergelombang yang juga tengah berjalan didepannya. Kai tahu ini bukan jalan kearah rumahnya, tapi ia ingin saja. Ia ingin mengawasi gadis itu hingga ia sampai dirumah.

Entah mengapa setiap kali Kai melihat gadis itu perasaanya selalu berkecamuk. Dulu, dirinya dan juga Kyungsoo sering memiliki waktu bersama menyusuri jalan ini. Memakan es krim coklat yang mereka beli sambil sesekali melontarkan candaan. Tapi sekarang? Lihatlah, bahkan jarak mereka berjalan terpaut lebih dari 5 meter jauhnya.

Kai menghentikan langkah ketika Kyungsoo juga berhenti berjalan. Matanya yang tajam mengawasi setiap gerakan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu duduk disebuah bangku kayu dibawah pohon sakura kemudian menunduk dalam. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo, namun melihat pipi Kyungsoo memucat membuat Kai sedikit khawatir.

Kyungsoo memang seorang gadis yang dingin dan sedikit angkuh, Namun ia belum pernah melihat Kyungsoo sepucat itu. Setahunya Kyungsoo adalah gadis kuat dan bersemangat. Tapi kali ini...

"Haha... lihat dia."

Kai mengedarkan pandangan ketika mendengar suara tawa dari beberapa orang gadis. Mereka tampak sedang mengawasi Kyungsoo dengan mata berkilat licik. Kai seolah tak peduli meskipun ia mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari gadis-gadis itu.

"Aku bertaruh dia akan pingsan sebentar lagi." ucap satu gadis yang terus menatap Kyungsoo tak suka.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah memberinya _seafood_ dimakanannya tadi siang. Dia begitu bodoh karena tak menyadarinya. Haha..." ucap gadis yang satunya sambil tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi sebelum ketahuan." mereka mengangguk setuju kemudian segera berlari berlawanan arah dengan Kai hingga menghilang dibalik bekolan jalan.

Kai mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Kyungsoo kembali. Matanya menangkap gelagat aneh dari gadis itu. Satu tangan Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya dan satu tangannya yang lain memegang sandaran kursi erat-erat.

Kai kemudian teringat dengan percakapan gadis-gadis tadi mengenai _seafood_ yang dimasukka ke dalam makanan Kyungsoo. Kai masih begitu ingat jika Kyungsoo memiliki alergi terhadap _seafood_.

Dan ketika matanya kembali fokus pada Kyungsoo, Kai melihat Kyungsoo terhuyung hampir terjatuh ketanah.

"Kyungsoo!" gumamnya kemudian segera berlari menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

...

...

Kai kembali membawa Kyungsoo ke sekolah. Meminta bantuan pada petugas UKS untuk merawat Kyungsoo dan membiarkannya istirahat. Kai panik bukan main. Kulit tubuh Kyungsoo memerah. Meskipun petugas UKS bilang jika Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja tapi Kai tetap saja khawatir. Apalagi sekarang tubuh Kyungsoo menghangat seperti sedang deman.

Kai duduk dibangku didekat brangkar Kyungsoo. Melihat lamat-lamat wajah pucat gadis itu yang tertidur karena suntikan. Hari sudah hampir petang, dan Kai tak tahu mengapa dirinya masih bertahan disini dan melupakan acara pulang.

" _Kenapa tidak makan?" tanya Kai suatu hari. Mereka sedang duduk disebuah cafe didekat sekolah sore itu._

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, "Kau saja." lalu menyangga pipinya dengan kedua tangan kurusnya._

" _Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Kai mengangkat satu alisnya._

" _Aku tidak bisa makan seafood, Kai. Kau saja yang habiskan." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya._

" _Aku? Menghabiskan semuanya?" lalu Kai menatap seluruh hidangan yang berjajar rapi diatas meja, "Ini terlalu banyak, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku mana bisa menghabiskannya sendiri."_

" _Salah siapa kau memesan tanpa bertanya dulu padaku? Aku mau pesan es krim saja. Kau habiskan itu semua, lalu bayar dengan uangmu sendiri. Aku tidak jadi traktir."_

" _Yak!"_

" _Hahahaha..."_

"Jadi kau masih alergi _seafood_?" gumam Kai setelah kelebatan ingatan menyapa kepalanya.

Kai tak lagi berkata-kata, Ia hanya fokus pada wajah manis Kyungsoo yang terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya. Sudah begitu lama, dan Kyungsoo masih sama. Kyungsoo masih cantik seperti dulu. Kyungsoo masih membuat jantungnya bergetar meskipun gadis itu tak melakukan apapun.

Tanpa sadar Kai tersenyum. Senyum yang entah apa artinya.

"Kau bisa meninggalkannya jika sudah selesai." Kai tersentak kecil kala sebuah suara menggema, memudarkan senyum yang sempat terlukis tipis. Ia menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Sehun berdiri disana dengan wajah datarnya.

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Sehun, Kai segera berdiri dari duduknya, menyampirkan tas punggung kepundak kemudian mulai melangkah.

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku juga akan pergi." kemudian Kai berjalan melewati Sehun tanpa menatap lelaki itu barang sedetik.

"Kai..." Kai berhenti melangkah ketika Sehun memanggilnya kembali, "Jangan pernah datang lagi pada Kyungsoo." tegasnya.

Kai tak menoleh maupun merespon. Yang ia inginkan hanya segera meningalkan tempat itu. Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Sehun. Tanpa mempedulikan Kyungsoo. Tapi mempedulikan hatinya.

...

...

TBC

...

...

A/n: Maaf untuk typo (termasuk kesalahan nama atau ciri fisik mereka) soalnya Kiki ga' edit lagi.

Mohon review untuk penyemangat Kiki.

Terimakasih sebelumnya :)


	3. Chapter 3

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 malam ketika Kyungsoo mulai bergerak gelisah.

" _Kyungsoo takut, Yah... hiks."_

Matanya semakin terpejam erat.

" _Tenang sayang, Ayah disini... Ayah disini..."_

Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

" _Aku akan menembak jika kalian tidak melepaskan Ayahku!"_

Kaki gadis itu menendang tak tentu arah, hingga selimut yang semula menutupi tubuhnya terkesiap begitu saja.

" _Kau pembunuh, Do Kyungsoo! Kau membunuh Ayahku! Kau pembunuh!"_

"Tidak!"

Kyungsoo terbangun setelahnya. Terduduk dengan wajah pucat bagai tak bernyawa. Dadanya bergetar hebat tiap kali kepingan mimpi itu datang. Kyungsoo merasa sesak, hatinya sakit, ia kesepian. Kyungsoo butuh pelukan, tapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya sudah tak memiliki siapa-siapa membuat Kyungsoo hancur seketika.

Gadis itu meringkuk, memeluk lututnya erat-erat. Menenggelamkan wajah kusutnya dengan isakan luka yang menyiksa.

"Kai, hiks... Kai..."

Ya, hanya nama itu yang hingga sekarang masih selalu Kyungsoo sebut. Kyungsoo masih berharap Kai datang dan memeluknya, meskipun ia tahu bahwa sang pemilik nama sudah tak mungkin kembali padanya.

.

.

 **PANTOMIME Kaisoo ver.**

 **Kim Kai**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **and Other**

 **.**

 **Bullying, Angst, GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **kianaevellyn**_

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan tenang menuju kelasnya. Dengan wajah datar Kyungsoo berusaha tak mendengar segala bisik yang timbul dari masing-masing kepala yang ia lewati. _Mood_ nya sedang buruk pagi ini.

Kyungsoo menatap bangkunya malas, menghela napas kasar ketika mendapati banyak sampah bertebaran dimejanya. Ia sedang lelah, dan 'mereka' tak pernah berhenti mengganggunya.

Gadis itu meletakkan tas gendongnya diatas bangku dan berniat berjalan kesudut kelas untuk mengampil sapu. Ketika Kyungsoo berbalik, tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata elang lelaki berkulit tan yang tengah duduk di bangku paling belakang. Lama mereka terdiam, hingga rasa perih itu kembali membungkus dada mereka masing-masing.

Bruk!

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya, dan mendapati seorang gadis jatuh terduduk hingga menyebabkan beberapa buku yang gadis itu bawa betebaran dilantai.

Gadis itu memekik kala merasakan sakit pada lutut dan sikunya. Ia menatap marah pada Kyungsoo kemudian segera bangkit dan mengumpat kesal.

"Sialan! Kenapa kau menjegalku, brengsek!" teriak gadis itu hingga membuat tiga gadis yang baru memasuki ruangan terdiam didepan pintu kelas.

Kyungsoo mengerut, ia tidak merasa menjegal siapapun.

Set!

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?! Kau pikir jatuh itu tidak sakit, hah?"

Gadis itu menjambak kuat rambut panjang Kyungsoo hingga pekikkan kecil mengalun darinya. Kyungsoo meraba tangan gadis itu, berusaha melepaskan jambakan yang semakin membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Aku tidak menjegalmu." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada datar andalannya.

"Kalau bukan kau lalu siapa, hah? Hantu?! Tidak ada orang lain disini kecuali dirimu, jalang!"

Kyungsoo menyentak kuat tangan gadis itu setelah ia berhasil melepaskan jambakan dirambutnya. Matanya menatap tajam penuh kebencian. Kyungsoo tidak suka disebut jalang. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya.

"Wae? Kau mau marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah, brengsek!"

Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul Kyungsoo. Namun dengan cekatan Kyungsoo menahannya. Menggenggam tangan gadis itu diudara dengan tekanan kuat disana. Gadis itu mendelik tak percaya, bagaimana bisa makluk hina seperti Kyungsoo berani melawannya?

"Siapa yang kau sebut jalang?" Kyungsoo bersuara tanpa tekanan, namun mampu membuat aura kelas menjadi berbeda.

Gadis itu gugup melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak menjegalmu, itu artinya aku tidak menjegalmu, Seolhyun- _ssi._ " Kyungsoo semakin mencengkeram kuat tangan Seolhyun, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kurang ajar!" Seolhyun berusaha memukul Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya yang lain, namun kalah cepat ketika Kyungsoo memutar tubuh gadis itu dan mengunci pergerakkan tangannya dibelakang punggung Seolhyun. Hal itu menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas, termasuk Luhan, Minseok, juga Baekhyun yang masih terdiam didepan pintu. Pun Kai yang menatap dingin adegan tak biasa itu didepannya.

Seolhyun memekik keras karena Kyungsoo mencengkeram lengannya terlalu kuat. Tangan Seolhyun terasa seperti terkilir saat itu juga. Begitu sakit.

Dengan wajah datarnya, Kyungsoo mendekat kearah telinga Seolhyun, kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Jangan karena aku diam, kau bisa memperlakukanku sesuka hatimu, Seoulhyun- _ssi_. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku. Dan juga tuduhan konyolmu itu, semakin membuatku ingin tertawa. Kau bilang jalang? Kau yakin sebutan itu untukku?"

Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Seolhyun terdiam ditempat. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi setelahnya. Hingga sebuah senyum miring tercetak jelas pada bibir Kyungsoo.

"Jangan lagi menggangguku kalau kau tak menginginkan tanganmu patah, mengerti?!" kemudian Kyungsoo mendorong kuat tubuh Seolhyun hingga gadis itu terhuyung kebelakang.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada masing-masing kepala yang ada disana. Itu adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo melawan, dan terlihat mengerikan ketika seringaian itu mencuat dari bibirnya.

Luhan, Minseok, juga Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam ketika gadis itu berjalan melewati mereka.

"Aku merasa familiar dengan situasi yang tadi."

Itu suara Jongdae. Lelaki bermata sipit yang tiba-tiba datang memecah lamunan tiga gadis cantik didepannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Minseok tak mengerti.

Jongdae menghela napas sebentar, kemudian meletakkan lengannya pada pundak Minseok pelan.

"Aku rasa, kepribadian Kyungsoo yang dulu sudah mulai kembali. Kyungsoo sangat keren." ucapnya dengan senyum lebar lalu menunjukkan ibu jarinya didepan wajah Minseok.

Minseok memutar bola matanya jengah, kemudian menghentak lengan Jongdae yang masih bertengger dipundaknya.

"Ish! Dasar bodoh!" balas Minseok kesal dan memilih berjalan menuju bangkunya diikuti Baekhyun juga Luhan kemudian.

Dari semua yang terkagum, ada satu orang yang merasa lega didalam dadanya. Seseorang berkulit tan dengan mata setajam elang disudut ruangan. Seseorang yang diam-diam tersenyum melihat perubahan pada seorang Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

Prok prok prok!

Kyungsoo menoleh kesisi lain ketika telinganya mendengar suara tepuk tangan. Begitu matanya mendapati seorang lelaki tampan berwajah tegas berjalan menghampirinya, Kyungsoo kembali membuang muka. Menatap hamparan gedung bertingkat yang begitu indah jika dilihat dari atap sekolah.

"Kau senang?" tanya Kyungsoo datar ketika lelaki itu berada disampingnya.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangguk berkali-kali.

"Ish!"

Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tahu jika _mood_ Kyungsoo sedang tak baik. Karena Kyungsoo tak seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Yang kemarin... terimakasih." ucap Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dari samping, mengamati wajah manis gadis mungil itu yang semakin indah ketika helaian rambutnya bergoyang seirama angin, kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Sama-sama. Lain kali jangan makan _seafood_ kalau kau tak menginginkan hal yang sama terulang kembali."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Sehun maih menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Sudah begitu lama senyum seperti itu tak ia lihat. Dan ia merasa beruntung karena Kyungsoo tersenyum untuknya.

Keheningan kembali menyapa. Kyungsoo yang masih betah menatapi gedung-gedung berjajar rapi didepannya, juga Sehun yang sibuk dengan kebahagiannya sendiri.

"Oppa?" panggil Kyungsoo pelan, menyadarkan lelaki itu agar kembali pada fokusnya.

"Um?"

Sehun menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Beberapa detik berlalu dan Sehun hanya melihat wajah ragu-ragu dari gadis itu.

"Kau yang membawaku pulang?"

Kalimat itu membuat Sehun diam ditempat. Ia tahu mengapa Kyungsoo bertanya demikian. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kehadiran Kai kemarin. Dan fakta tak dapat membohongi keadaan.

"Tentu saja. Memang siapa lagi?" jawab Sehun setengah berbohong. Ya, meskipun bukan Sehun yang membawa Kyungsoo ke UKS tapi memang dirinya yang membawa Kyungsoo pulang.

"Benar. Siapa lagi yang peduli padaku selain kau." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut. Menyadari bahwa dirinya tak punya orang lain lagi selain Sehun.

"Jangan menekuk wajah seperti itu." Sehun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lembut dan mengarahkan tubuhnya tepat didepan sang gadis, "Dengar, meskipun tak ada siapapun yang berada disisimu, aku akan selalu berada dipihakmu. Apapun yang terjadi, hanya percaya kepadaku. Mengerti?" Sehun tersenyum meyakinkan, membuat hati Kyungsoo menghangat. Kemudian untuk beberapa detik, Kyungsoo membalas senyuman itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu pembatas tengah menunjukkan raut kecewa yang luar biasa.

.

.

Luhan berdiri didepan gedung olahraga sore itu. Pelajaran jam terakhir akan segera usai, dan seseorang yang akan ia temui pasti muncul sebentar lagi.

Gadis itu meremat tangannya gugup, matanya mengedar untuk mengawasi sekitar. Setelah memastikan bahwa gedung olahraga sepi, barulah gadis itu melangkah kedalam.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan setelah menemukan Baekhyun juga Minseok berjongkok dibelakang kardus bekas dipojok ruangan.

"Apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Tentu saja. Aku harus memberinya pelajaran." ucap Luhan mantab. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya seolah tak ambil pusing, sedangkan Minseok hanya mengikuti arus berjalan.

"Itu dia." ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearah seorang gadis yang memasang raut bingung ditengah gedung. Luhan mengambil posisi kemudian dengan cekatan tangan lentiknya menarik satu tali panjang yang menghubungkan dengan timba berisi air keruh sisa pel diatas sana. Gadis itu menariknya kuat hingga air yang ada didalam timba mengguyur tubuh seorang gadis dibawahnya.

Luhan tertawa keras-keras, begitupun Baekhyun. Tapi Minseok, menatap gadis itu tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Kyungsoo, sang target sasaran menghela napas kasar merasakan tubuhnya basah oleh air berbau busuk. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai sudah lepek tak indah. Pun seragam sekolahnya yang baru harus kembali kotor untuk kesekian kalinya.

Seharusnya ia tahu jika pesan singkat yang mengatasnamakan Lee Seonsaem pada ponselnya hanya sebuah lelucon.

"Itu balasan untukmu, Do Kyungsoo." Luhan keluar dari persembunyiannya diikuti Baekhyun juga Minseok.

Kyungsoo masih diam ditempat tanpa merubah ekspresi datarnya. Bahkan ia hanya membiarkan bulir-bulir air menetes deras pada ujung rambut tanpa merasa risih sedikitpun. Ya, nyatanya Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini.

"Wae? Kau tak ingin melawan seperti yang kau lakukan pada Seolhyun tadi pagi?" Luhan tersenyum remeh. Melipat tangannya didepan dada kemudian berjalan angkuh mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Yha, Do Kyungsoo. Lihatlah dirimu. Makluk hina yang masih berkeliaran seolah tak memiliki dosa. Begitu bodoh karena percaya pada pesan singkat yang mengatasnamakan Lee Seonsaem. Benar-benar jalang."

Kyungsoo masih diam. Dingin yang mulai menyapa kulitnya tak ia hiraukan seiring hinaan dari Luhan menghentak keras dadanya.

"Aku heran, bagaimana bisa makluk tak berhati sepertimu bisa merebut perhatian semua guru disekolah ini. Jika saja kau tak banyak bicara pada Lee Seonsaem tentangku, kau tidak akan terkena masalah macam ini, bodoh!" Luhan mendorong pundak Kyungsoo menggunakan ujung jarinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum miring melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang hanya terdiam tak bergeming.

"Apa mungkin kau benar-benar jalang hingga Sehun pun mengalihkan perhatiannya padamu? Atau kau menggunakan tubuhmu untuk menarik perhatiannya, huh?" kali ini Kyungsoo menatap marah pada Luhan yang masih angkuh berdiri didepannya.

"Dan Kai. Aku yakin dia menyesal karena pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang jalang sepertimu." Luhan mengucapkannya dengan nada mengejek, mencabik-cabik hati Kyungsoo yang sudah hancur menjadi semakin tak berbentuk.

Kyungsoo masih saja tak bergeming. Ia marah, sangat marah. Tentu saja, mendengar hinaan itu membuat luka didalam dadanya semakin dalam. Namun Kyungsoo beruntung, karena sifat dingin yang melekat pada dirinya menjadi tameng kokoh untuk tak menyerang Luhan saat ini juga.

"Kau cemburu?" ucap Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

Luhan tersenyum miring, "Aku cemburu? Karenamu? Lucu sekali."

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Luhan tak kalah tajam, "Kau melakukan ini agar aku menjauhi Sehun?"

"Uuuh... sepertinya putri yang terbuang ini memang benar-benar bodoh. Untuk apa aku membuatmu menjauhi Sehun jika aku memiliki Kai?" Luhan berucap dengan bangga.

"Begitukah?" Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek, membuat Luhan memudarkan senyumnya segera, "Jika kau tak cemburu seharusnya kau tak mengikuti Sehun hingga ke atap. Kau pikir aku tak tahu?"

Plak!

Kyungsoo merasakan panas pada pipinya setelah perkataannya berakhir. Tidak terlalu kuat, namun tangan Luhan tepat mengenai lebam yang kemarin ia buat disana.

Baekhyun juga Minseok kembali dibuat menganga. Luhan bilang ia tak akan memukul Kyungsoo kali ini, tapi sepertinya Luhan ingkar pada janjinya.

"Berani sekali kau!" Luhan mendesis keras.

"Jadi itu benar?" Kyungsoo semakin menatap tajam mata Luhan penuh ejekan.

"Jangan kurang ajar, dasar pembunuh!"

Luhan menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo seakan tak terganggu akan hal itu.

"Kau selalu menyebutku pembunuh jika kau sudah terdesak. Benar-benar licik."

Plak!

Bugh!

Luhan sudah tak tahan hingga ia menendang Kyungsoo kuat-kuat, mengakibatkan gadis itu jatuh tersungkur menimpa air kotor yang menggenang dibawahnya.

Baekhyun dan Minseok segera mendekati Luhan ketika merasa suasana semakin memanas. Bahkan mereka tak habis pikir kalau Luhan akan menjadi semengerikan ini jika sedang marah.

Baekhyun menggenggam lengan Luhan pelan, kemudian berbisik, "Sebaiknya kita sudahi sampai disini. Kau sudah terlalu jauh, Lu."

Luhan menoleh, menatap tajam pada Baekhyun, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang pembunuh berkata hal konyol seperti tadi, Baek. Dia harus mendapatkan pelajaran!"

"Luhan!" Minseok mengeram rendah membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Mata Minseok berkilat, hingga Baekhyun meringsut takut.

"Kita sudahi sampai disini. Kau sudah keterlauan." ucapnya tegas kemudian menyeret tangan Luhan agar mau mengikutinya meskipun dalam hati Luhan masih tak terima dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Namun tak ada yang bisa menolak ketegasan dari Minseok termasuk Luhan.

Gadis itu,

menyelamatkan hidup Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum hampa menatap tiga punggung yang berjalan menjauhinya.

Selalu seperti ini. Dirinya akan selalu ditingalkan seperti ini.

.

.

Kai masih setia duduk dibangkunya. _Earphone_ yang terpasang pada telinga seolah dapat membunuh waktu hingga tak ia sadari senja mulai menyapa. Matanya yang tajam menatap lurus pada sebuah tas didepan sana. Tas yang dimiliki oleh seorang gadis, yang masih belum muncul sejak pagi tadi.

Lelaki itu mengetukkan jari pada meja, _'Kemana dia?'_ batinnya bertanya.

Seiring rasa penasaran yang semakin dalam, Kai mendengar pintu kelas dibuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis dengan rambut lepek pun seragam basah melekat pada tubuhnya.

Gadis itu adalah Kyungsoo. Yang berjalan dengan tenang menuju bangkunya untuk mengambil tas tanpa menghiraukan sepasang mata elang yang menatapnya datar.

"Bodoh." suara Kai mengudara menghentikan aktivitas Kyungsoo yang tengah membereskan alat tulisnya.

Kyungsoo tak menoleh, memilih segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar dapat beranjak pergi.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi bodoh seperti ini?" kalimat itu kembali mengalun membuat Kyungsoo menatap sang punya suara.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada dingin tanpa tekanan.

"Kau. Siapa lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh kelas, dan baru menyadari jika mereka hanya berdua disana.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri." balas Kyungsoo sengit.

Kai tersenyum miring kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan langkah lebar dan berhenti ketika tepat didepan gadis itu.

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Kai lirih. Kyungsoo membuang muka.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai lekat, "Apa?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikanku?" ulang Kai.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam melihat raut kecewa keluar dari sana.

"Kyungsoo-" Kai mencoba menggenggam tangan gadis itu, namun kalah cepat ketika Kyungsoo memilih menyembunyikan tangannya dibelakang punggung.

"Jangan menyentuhku, Kim Kai!" Kyungsoo berujar lirih, namun penuh dengan ancaman.

Kai menatapnya sendu. Mata elang darinya seolah menguap begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"

Kyungsoo tak bergeming. Ia memilih mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Kyungsoo tak mau menatap mata Kai. Ia tak mau Kai kembali sakit karenanya. Juga, dirinya yang masih belum sembuh akan trauma masa lalu.

"Sebegitu bencikah kau padaku?" tanya Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai cepat, "Kau sungguh ingin tahu?" lalu bertanya dingin.

Kini Kai yang terdiam, ia tak mengerti mengapa raut wajah Kyungsoo mengeras. Dan Ia baru sadar jika kelopak mata gadis itu mulai penuh dengan liquid bening.

 _Tepat satu tahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo terduduk disebuah kursi kayu usang ditengah ruangan. Tangan terikat kebelakang pun kaki kurus miliknya. Seragam sekolah yang masih melekat ditubuhnya sudah kotor dan kusut tak berbentuk. Bagian sudut bibirnya mengelurkan liquid kental berbau anyir. Pipinya lebam, juga pelipisnya tergores lecet oleh benda tajam. Kyungsoo terdiam, jangankan berteriak untuk memfokuskan pandangannya saja sudah tak bisa. Tenggorokannya kering, dan tubuhnya terasa remuk redam. Gadis itu bahkan sudah tak mempedulikan lagi keberadaan dua lelaki yang berdiri angkuh didepannya._

" _Percuma kita membawanya." satu suara menggema memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta beberapa menit yang lalu._

 _Kyungsoo menatap tajam, temaram lampu ruangan nyatanya tak membuat Kyungsoo lupa dengan siapa yang tengah berbicara saat ini._

 _Satu dari dua lelaki itu berjalan mendekat. Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas setelan jas mahal berwarna hitam yang melekat ditubuh tinggi lekaki itu._

 _Dia berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo dengan senyum miring yang tak pernah Kyungsoo ketahui sebelumnya. Menatap wajah lusuh gadis itu lamat-lamat._

" _Jadi kau masih belum mau mengaku?" suara berat lelaki itu membuat dada Kyungsoo bergetar tanpa sebab. Kyungsoo takut, namun rasa benci yang melekat dalam dirinya seolah berkuasa tanpa diperintah._

" _Sudahlah Xi, percuma kita membawa gadis itu kemari. Dia tidak akan mau mengatakan dimana Jenderal Do berada." suara lelaki lain menginterupsi. Ya, meskipun Kyungsoo masih beberapa kali melihat lelaki itu, tapi ia sudah cukup hafal dengan wajah Paman Kim._

" _Gadis tak tahu diuntung. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kami tidak membunuhmu saat ini juga." suara Paman Kim kembali mengudara, semakin membuat sakit dihati Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo masih saja diam. Tatapan tajam darinya tak pernah lepas mengawasi dua orang yang selama ini ia anggap baik. Kyungsoo menganggap mereka seperti Ayahnya sendiri, sama dengan Luhan dan Kai yang menganggap Ayahnya adalah Ayah mereka sendiri. Namun apa yang telah Kyungsoo alami hari ini, membuatnya sadar. Jika menjadi anak seorang Jenderal besar Korea Selatan adalah suatu kesalahan._

 _Kyungsoo pikir hidupnya akan selalu aman karena setiap kali ia melangkah selalu ada yang mengawasinya meskipun dari jarak jauh. Ayahnya memang pernah berkata jika Kyungsoo harus selalu berhati-hati. Kyungsoo tak pernah mengerti apa makna dari kata 'hati-hati'dari Ayahnya, karena setahunya selama 17 tahun Kyungsoo hidup, ia merasa aman-aman saja. Tapi sekarang Kyungsoo baru mengerti bahwa definisi dari kata 'hati-'hati' dari Ayahnya memiliki makna yang begitu berbeda._

" _Kenapa?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan bergetar. Pandangannya tetap dingin dan tajam, namun liquid bening yang menumpuk pada kelopak matanya tak dapat menyembunyikan bagaimana sakitnya hati Kyungsoo saat ini._

 _Paman Xi bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya kemudian berdiri disamping Paman Kim lalu tersenyum miring._

" _Sudah wajar, dalam sebuah hubungan bisnis ada hal semacam ini Nona Do Kyungsoo. Lagipula kami melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan."_

" _Salahkan saja Ayahmu yang terhormat itu. Salahkan dirinya atas semua yang kau alami hari ini. Kau dan keparat Do itu memang tak sepantasnya hidup. Lalu haruskah aku membunuhmu sama seperti aku membunuh Ibumu, dulu?" dan senyum miring yang begitu Kyungsoo benci mencuat dari bibir Paman Kim._

 _Kyungsoo bergetar hebat. Dia baru tahu faktanya. Dia baru tahu alasan Ibunya tewas 5 tahun lalu. Bukan sebuah kecelakaan, melainkan sebuah pembunuhan._

"Aku membencimu sebesar aku membenci Ayahmu!" Kyungsoo bergetar, "Aku membencimu sebesar Ayahmu membenciku! Aku membencimu sebesar trauma pada diriku! Aku membencimu sampai rasanya mau mati. Aku membencimu, Kim Kai. Aku membencimu!" kemudian Kyungsoo menyambar tas gendongnya dan segera berjalan menjauhi Kai. Ia berjalan goyah seperti liquid bening yang mulai leleh pada pipinya. Meninggalkan Kai yang mematung sendiri disana.

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo-ya."

.

.

TBC

.

.


End file.
